


I Want the Love On Your Skin

by Underthecorktree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season 12 Ending, Attempt at Humor, Cas lives always, Cute, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones spoilers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nothing Hurts, Pining Dean, Sam Ships It, Spoilers, Tattooed Castiel, Tattoos, human!Cas, or no angst really, post season 12, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: After Sam takes him to get an anti-possession tattoo, Cas becomes slightly addicted to the joy of getting tattoos. Dean takes great pleasure in seeing them, and loves knowing that Cas has something to be passionate about, but what happens when the thing he's passionate about is actually Dean?





	1. Cas Might Have a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much shorter than it ended up being, but that happens a lot with me, so I should expect it by now. I'll be posting it in chapters, but the work is done, and it'll definitely be up by the end of the week, I'm just doing some proof reading on the other chapters.
> 
> The title comes from the Brobecks song "Le Velo Pour Duex" but I changed the line "I want the love on your wrist" to skin instead to cover Cas' many tattoos.
> 
> Finally, I do not own Supernatural and it's characters. They belong to Kripke, CW, and I'm sure a whole bunch of other corporate things. I am merely using them to make Dean and Cas function the way I wish they would in the show.

He was human. It was strange and horrible, but not entirely unfamiliar, and it wasn’t always even terrible. Sometimes, it was actually enjoyable and he felt that he just might be able to get used to it. He would never blame anyone for what happened to him. It was mostly his fault after all, and he knew that he would have done the same thing if it had happened to Dean. To be fair, he probably would have done much worse if he had been the one to kneel over Dean’s lifeless body.

The way Dean tell’s it, Cas had only been dead an hour before they’d been able to use the tools they’d brought to extract Jack’s grace on him. They took the grace left in his body and the grace from the infantile Jack, with Kelly’s permission, and found some sort of spell. It was reckless and idiotic, and so very like the Winchesters, but it had worked. Cas’ grace was gone, but his body was healed, and he was brought back to life with the addition of a new human soul.

As soon as he was up Dean and Sam had him in the car, promising that Kelly would be okay because Mary was with her, and drove back to the bunker. He was disoriented for a while, but he supposed that was just a side of effect of dying an angel and coming back human. Dean was hovering near constantly, unable to hide his worry. It was endearing, but slightly annoying when he was unable to take the time to adjust to anything on his own. Every time he wanted anything, Dean was up and grabbing it or cooking it or anything else before he even had time to move. He understood, but he wanted to learn how to do things as a human again.

He’d made it on his own when Dean kicked him out of the bunker the first time that he was human, and he knew he could learn to do this again. A small part of him feared that he would overstay his welcome in the Winchester home and Dean would throw him out on his own again. He knew that Dean had a good reason to do what he did the first time, but it didn’t stop the fears, so he felt like he needed to be ready. He wanted to be able to cook, clean, and survive on his own once more if it became necessary. 

The biggest issue was perhaps the idea of Cas hunting again. He wanted to help the boys in any way that he could, and it had been months since his transformation, and he’d barely left the house for anything longer than a supply run. Dean was so adamantly against the possibility of him being wounded without the ability to heal himself, that he wouldn’t even listen to any of Cas’ arguments regarding the subject. Eventually, Cas realized the only way he would get anything accomplished is if he went behind Dean’s back. He didn’t want to hide anything from him, but he figured it was okay if he was honest with Dean after the fact. At least, he hoped it would be. 

He went to Sam, because he figured that he’d be reasonable. He was correct to an extent, but he was still worried. Either way, it was better option than talking to Dean, as that had proved to be entirely useless. He found Sam in the library, and made sure that Dean was still in the shower, so they would not be interrupted. It was one of the only times during the day that Cas was without the man, but he knew he wouldn’t have much time. He had to make this quick and convincing. 

“Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

“I need your help.”

“You sure? I think Dean’s got it covered.”

“This is something Dean can’t or really won’t help with.”

“Okay” Sam said, stretching out the word. “What can I do for you then?”

“I want to hunt.”

“Dude, no.”

“Why, Sam? Why do I have to sit back all the time and be treated like an incompetent child? I know I’m human now, and I know that makes me weak, but I want to help. Please, let me do this.” Cas said. He stared into Sam’s eyes, trying to show him how important this was to him. Important enough that he just might do it with or without their permission, but he also wanted Sam to know that he would really like to have his help. 

“You know what? You’re right.”

“Sam, I have to...Wait, what?”

“You’re right. We should start training you. Even if you don’t get out there right away, it’d be good for you to know how to fight a little better as a human.”

“Thank you, Sam. This is what I was trying to explain to Dean, but he doesn’t listen.”

“His heart's in the right place, but I get that it can be annoying to have him watch over you like you’re a poor defenseless puppy. So, I’ll help, but we have to do something first.”

That’s when it all started. Dean got out of the shower a moment later, and came to track Cas down. He found them talking in the library and was immediately suspicious. It wasn’t that Sam and Cas didn’t talk ever, but they definitely didn’t normally stop talking the second he walked in the room. 

“What’s going on guys?”

“Nothing, dude. Just talking to Cas about dinner. I think we need some stuff, so we’re gonna head to the store.”

“Cool. I’ll come with.” Dean said. He got up to grab his jacket and keys. He wasn’t certain that this was what they were really talking about, but he also knew that Cas couldn’t lie to him anymore, and the truth would definitely come out eventually. Before he was ready to walk out the door, his brothers voice stopped him.

“Hey, it’s cool. Cas and I got this. I know you wanted to do some work on the Impala, so Cas and I’ll take the truck.”

“Oh.” Dean said. He was hesitant to let this go. He didn’t really like the idea of Cas and Sam doing things without him. Deep down, he knew he didn’t really have anything to worry about, but Sam and Cas got along really well after the whole demon blood thing had ended. He was always just a little worried that Cas would realize that Sam would make a much better best friend than Dean, and he’d probably be a better example of humanity too. Dean wanted to be selfish, to keep Cas all to himself, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He quietly responded, “Okay, that’s fine,” and shuffled out of the room, going to take the frustration out in the firing range. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.” Cas said once Dean was out of earshot.

“Cas, you know as well as I do, you’re never going to be your own person if you let Dean control your life from now on.”

“Yes, I suppose. I just hate to see him upset.”

“I know, but he’ll get over it. Come on.” Sam said. He ushered Cas toward the garage and they headed out toward town. The drive was quiet for the most part, but Sam figured Cas needed some time to think. Eventually though, as they neared their destination, Cas started to fidget.

“Sam, may I ask where we’re going?”

“Sure, Cas. Just a tattoo parlor.”

“Oh.” Cas says, though he doesn’t seem reassured. “Why are we getting tattoos? How will this help convince Dean to let me hunt?”

“We’re not getting tattoos, you are. Demon’s can possess you now Cas.”

“Yes, I....I should have realized. Thank you, Sam.”

“Dude, it’s totally okay. I want to help.” Sam said. He parked the car in front of the parlor and gestured for Cas to get out. He led them into the shop and had Cas explain what he wanted. After they waited a bit for the guy to draw it up and Sam to check everything over, Cas was ready to go back.

“This your first, man?” The guy asked. Cas noticed that he was rather attractive. His hair was somewhat long, like Sam’s, but it was stylishly wavy and fell near his shoulders. He was dressed in a ripped jacket and a dark vintage t-shirt with a band symbol on it that he was sure he’d seen before. His pants were equally dark and distressed, and he wore dark combat style boots similar to what the boys always wore, but they seemed more like an aesthetic choice. As attractive as the Winchesters were, they mostly dressed for comfort or utility, and something about the personality this man showed in his clothes struck Cas. That, and the tattoos that he could see down his arms and creeping up his Neck. He’d seen tattooed people before, but he’d never realized how attractive it could be. 

“No. I have a protective warding on my abdomen.” 

“Cool, dude. I’m Jamie, by the way. You into all that then? This looks like some sort of ward too.” He said, holding up the image he’d drawn out. 

“I...Yes, I suppose you could say that.” 

“Well, it’s certainly interesting.” He said, stopping at a raised, bench-like, seat. It reminded Cas of a flat hospital bed, and it seemed much cleaner than the place he’d received his first tattoo. Jamie waved his hand over the bench. “Head on this end, and flat on your back once you’ve got your shirt off.” 

Cas cooperated quickly. He’d decided to get his anti-possession symbol tattooed on the hip opposite of his previous tattoo. He liked the idea of the boys’ having theirs hidden, so no one had an easy time trying to burn it off, but he didn’t want to put his in the same place. It seemed significant that the boys’ shared the location near their hearts, and he didn’t want to intrude. 

Cas could hear the buzz of the machine, and Jamie asking him if he wanted Sam to come sit with him, but Cas quickly shook his head. He expected this would hurt greatly, just as his other one had, but he knew that part of being human was doing things on your own and learning to deal with that, so he didn’t want to burden Sam with his pain. He braced himself when he’d realized that Jamie had said the outline was dry and he was ready to start. He looked away from the spot, and waited for the needle to breach his skin.

“Oh.” Cas said.

“It’s not too bad is it?” Jamie asked.

“No, actually. It’s not bad at all. It’s calming in a way.”

“I understand. It’s an addiction, you know.”

“I think I do.” Cas said, though he had yet to realize the true extent of the words.


	2. Dean Winchester Might Have a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up tomorrow.

Hours later, Dean was sitting in their make-shift living room watching some Sci Fi movie about Stonehenge and the Apocalypse. He could hear the weighty metal door open and close, along with the echo of boots stomping down the stairs, and making their way toward him.

“Hey, what the hell took you guys so long?” Dean yelled. In response, Sam threw a bag at his head. Normally, Dean would have thrown it right back, but this bag clearly contained burgers, and he wasn’t one to give up food. “It couldn’t have taken three hours to get burgers a couple miles out.” 

“It didn’t. Cas was getting tatted.” Sam said, passing through the room, presumably going to get his pre prepared salad from the kitchen. 

Dean, who had food in his mouth at the time, nearly spit it out. “What? Why the hell was he getting a tattoo?” Dean said. He looked Cas over, trying to see if he could spot the ink, but even though Cas had stopped wearing his signature trench coat so often, he still covered himself in long-sleeves most of the time, because he was perpetually cold. The only spaces he could see were his neck and face, and Cas had definitely not changed in either space. 

“I wished to further protect myself.” Cas responded, lifting his shirt at the bottom right corner. Dean almost wished he hadn’t seen it. Almost wished, but not quite. Dean had always held firm in his belief that tattoos were always sexy, but tattoos on Cas were on an entirely different level. The contrast of black ink near the pale skin of his sharp hip bones was going to be Dean’s undoing, but he thinks he’d be perfectly fine with that, if only Cas knew. 

“Oh. That’s cool, Cas. How’d it feel?” Dean said. He was trying his best to sound nonchalant, and look focused on his burger, but he wasn’t sure it was working.

“It was a good sort of pain.”

“Oh, that’s more than I needed to know.”

“Dean.” Cas grumbled. “That is not what I meant. It was just not nearly as bad as I was expecting, but I believe the pain was well worth the result.” He said, gesturing down to his hip. “I know it is meant to be for my protection, but I think it’s also rather aesthetically pleasing.”

“Yeah, I get it. It looks nice.” Dean said, going back to watching his movie and trying to figure out why he found the crazy scientist so attractive. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said, sitting down near him and grabbing a burger out of the bag. They ate next to each other in silence. Dean, because he was trying to drown out his thoughts about his attractive best friend, and Cas, because the movie Dean was watching was beginning to confuse him. 

The hunter cleaned up their mess when the movie was over, and let Cas know that he was heading off the bed, but he didn't fall asleep for a long while. He was lucky that none of Cas’ tattoos were in easily visible places, because maybe he could pretend they just didn’t exist. He knew that his traitorous mind wouldn’t just let him forget, but he hoped that he’d get better at acting around Cas at the very least. Otherwise, Dean thought that he may have a problem.

\-----

It only took a couple weeks before he realized that this wasn’t something that was going to go away. Cas returned home a couple hours after informing them that he was ‘going out’, and Dean immediately knew something was up. Cas a nervous energy around him, like he was excited, but a little apprehensive, and given their history, Dean just couldn’t leave it alone. He stopped Cas before he walked back to his room and began questioning.

“What’s up, Cas?” 

“Nothing, Dean. Just tired.” He said.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Where were you?”

Cas sighed before responding this time. “I was getting a tattoo.”

“Oh. Why so secretive then?” 

Cas shuffled his feet a bit, and was clearly avoiding his eyes. Dean wasn’t going to let this go though, so he said his name in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, and figured it worked when Cas finally met his eyes. “I was worried what you might think.”

Dean’s jaw dropped a little. Did Cas really worry that much about what Dean thought of him? And even if he did, was Dean really that much of an asshole that Cas didn’t feel comfortable telling him about something as simple as a tattoo? “Cas, why would I have a problem with that? Sam and I both have tattoos.” He said, hoping to calm the former angel. 

“But this wasn’t the same. You got a tattoo because it seemed necessary. I got this because I wanted it.”

“Cas” Dean sighed. “You don’t have to hide things from me. We fought for free will, and the way I see it, this is just you exercising those rights. If you want to be a badass, all covered in tattoos, then you go ahead. I just have one question.”

“Anything, Dean.”

“Can I see it?”

Cas looked down for a moment, before finally meeting Dean’s eyes. “Of course, Dean.” 

As Cas lifted his shirt, Dean began to see the clear wrapping over the ink as it was slowly uncovered to reveal a bee. It wasn’t just a bee, but that was mainly what Dean got out of it, as seeing Cas’ sharp hipbones had stopped a lot of his deeper processing abilities. It sat just above Cas’ enochian tattoo almost wrapping around his ribs, but instead of writing this was a almost photo realistic bee with a honeycomb type pattern in the background. It was perfect for Cas, maybe a little weird, but Cas’ was a weird, dorky, little dude. In short, Dean loved it. 

He didn’t realize that he’d started reaching out his hand until it was too late. It was clear by the look in Cas’ eyes that he’d known what Dean was about to do. His hand was hovering over the plastic wrap, begging to trace the intricate lines of Cas’ skin, and Cas wasn’t helping by offering no denial of permission. In fact, Dean thought the he looked almost hopeful, and if not that, at least accepting. Dean nodded to himself, and finally made the decision to run his hand softly over the pale skin of Cas’ stomach. He could feel the raised lines as he traced the black ink honeycomb, and the small shiver that ran through the former angels body as he reached slightly more sensitive areas. 

It was almost as if Dean had fallen into a trance, and Cas was right there with him. He’d made no comment and the reverence with which Dean touched him. He actually hadn’t made a sound at all. At least he hadn’t until Sam walked in the room.

“Hey, guys, did you…” Sam started.

Dean straightened and quickly backed away from him, and Cas made a somewhat high pitched squeaking noise that Dean was entirely unable to identify while dropping his shirt back down. Sam stared back and forth between them for a minute, smirking at Dean before saying, “Did I interrupt a moment? Wouldn’t want to interfere with the “profound bond” or anything.”

“Shut up, Sammy.” 

“It is no problem, Sam.” 

“Sure.” Sam said, slowly nodding. “Well, do you at least want to explain why you were caressing Cas’ ribs?”

“I...I wasn’t caressing. I was checking out his tat’. It’s pretty cu- I mean awesome.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said, blushing slightly. And no, Dean didn’t think that was adorable at all.

“Can I see?” Sam asked. “Or do I have to be part of the love fest for that?”

“Of course you can see it, Sam. Cas said as he stepped closer and lifted his shirt for Sam to look at the fresh ink.

“A bee. Seems fitting. It’s cool Cas, just don’t expect me to rub myself all over it.”

“It wasn’t like that, Sammy.” Dean groaned. 

“Oh, no. I understand, Dean. What was it you said to Charlie that one time?” He appeared to think for a minute, tapping his foot against the concrete floors for effect. “Oh, right, wasn’t it “All tattoos are sexy.”? I’m sure you just couldn’t resist with Cas’ on display right in front of you.”

“I didn’t….That’s not...God, Sammy, can’t you just shut up.”

“No problem. I’ll just go research this possible case I found.” Sam said, grabbing his laptop from the table and heading toward the library. He was barely gone for a moment before he ducked back around that corner and looked toward Dean once more. “Oh, almost forget. Be safe guys!” He yelled, winking at Dean before darting back toward the library, laughing the whole way.

Once they were finally alone, Dean turned back toward Cas, who appeared to be attempting to blend in with the wall. Dean sighed, and walked toward the doorway. “I like the tat, Cas. Even if Sam’s being an ass, I still want you to know that you can always talk to me about whatever you want.” Cas looked less skittish now, so he figured that was a good enough talk. “I’m gonna head to bed. That’s enough excitement for me in one day, but feel free to go bother Sam.” 

As he layed back on his bed, he realized just how utterly screwed he was. Dean hadn’t been joking when he’d told Charlie his thoughts on tattoos, and Sam was right. Seeing them on Cas made them utterly mind-melting. He could also tell from the look in Cas’ eyes that this wasn’t a small obsession, or something that would go away in a couple months. He was committed, and who was Dean to take away something he actually enjoyed just because he couldn’t contain his feelings? No, Dean would have to learn how to cool his reactions if, and when, Cas ever got anymore tattoos, and he’d have to do it soon.


	3. Dean Winchester Definitely Has a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. This is the last actually chapter. I'll post the epilogue tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Over the next couple of months Cas would periodically call out “I’m going to get a new tattoo.” and leave for a couple hours. He’d come back sore but grinning, and immediately locate Dean to show him his new ink. Dean was starting to get second hand excitement over them just because of the wide smile on Cas’ face every time he got to show them off. It might have also been a bit because Cas looked really good with tattoos, but he didn’t have to admit that to anyone but himself. 

The first new addition after the bee was something Dean really should have expected. Cas never shared what the tattoo was going to be, but Dean figured he knew Cas enough to figure out what he would get. That’s why he found it so frustrating that the man wouldn’t let him see the newest addition. It was on his back. He knew that much, mostly because Cas told him, but still. Other than that, all he had to go on was that it must be large and detailed, because Cas said it wouldn’t be finished for a couple more sessions, which is why Dean couldn’t see it.

It was over a month before it was finally revealed. Dean had heard Cas leave over two hours ago, and was busy making dinner hoping that he’d timed it right and Cas would be home in time to eat. Sam was sitting in the room, claiming to be researching, but Dean was fairly certain he was messaging Eileen. Dean would definitely have to tease him about it later, but not right now, because he heard the loud banging of the metal door and started plating dinner. He hoped he was hiding his excitement well enough, but he was kind of bursting with anticipation by the time Cas finally walked in the room.

“Hello Dean. Sam.” 

“Hey Cas.” Sam waved, almost immediately looking back down at his computer.

“Yeah, Hey. Dinner’s done, but first...Can I see?” Dean asked, unable to contain himself.

“Of course, Dean.” Dean watched as Cas carefully lifted his shirt over his back. It was clear that he struggled a little to get it off of his shoulders, but he eventually had it completely removed. Finally finished, he turned his back to Dean, and his jaw nearly dropped. Where there was once an expanse of pale, unblemished skin, there now sat a dark and sweeping pair of wings across his shoulder blades. They were absolutely beautiful, and though they didn’t seem all that similar to Cas’ actual wings, Dean understood the thought and memories behind them. He had spent so much time staring that Sam took it upon himself to break the silence. 

“Wow. Those are really great Cas. You can see the effort that went into them.” 

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas turned, looking at Dean now, expectantly.

Dean blushed, shoving down the words that wanted to rise from his throat. As much as he wanted to write freaking poems about Cas’ body, he understood that now was not the time or place for that. So instead he simply responded with, “They’re Beautiful, Cas” looking him in the eyes the whole and hoping his message got across.

______

The next tattoo Cas came home with reminded Dean of the sweeter, softer side of the former angel behind the somewhat gruff exterior. Cas walked into the map room a little more than 2 hours after he’d announced where he was going, and Dean was practically vibrating in his seat. He could see the bandages underneath the edge of Cas’ short sleeved t-shirt that Dean suspected he’d stole from him. The distance prevented him from making out the picture, but he could see something tan colored. He secretly hoped that Cas hadn’t just gone and received a tattoo of his own trench coat, but he wouldn’t put it past the man. 

Cas walked slowly down the stairs, almost as if he was trying to prolong the suspension. Dean jumped up from his seat as he reached the bottom and walked over to Cas, disguising his reasoning with a plate of homemade pizza. Cas seemed excited, but his eyes wouldn’t meet Dean’s and he had yet to respond to Dean’s offer of food.

He finally locked eyes with Dean and said “Do you want to see it?” completely ignoring Dean’s early questions.

“Of course.”

Without a word, Cas turned his right shoulder toward him and pulled up his sleeve. Dean saw something entirely unexpected, but so perfectly fitting for Cas, and it definitely wasn’t his trench coat. Sitting happily upon his arm was a cute little guinea pig with a pink, lavender, and blue flower crown atop its head. Dean kind of wanted to laugh, but it was so incredibly adorable that he just let a small smile pull up his lips as he traced the outline with his hands.

Cas was smiling at him now, but it still seemed a little shaky and uncertain, so Dean finally pulled his gaze away from the creature on his arm and looked into the deep blue eyes of his best friend. 

“It’s really cute, Cas.”

“So, you like it? It’s not too girly?”

“I think it’s perfect.”

Cas just smiled and finally accepted the pizza Dean had been offering. They sat down together and ate, discussing how the process was this time for Cas, and how it hurt much less on his arm than it had on his chest and stomach. Dean listened intently, loving every second that Cas showed an actual passion for something, and hoped this wouldn’t be the last tattoo.

\-------

It definitely wasn’t the last. A little over two weeks later, Cas yelled what was practically his new catchphrase and headed out the door. Dean figured he’d be gone for a couple hours, so he had time to run to the store and but everything he’d need for burgers, hoping he could maybe bribe Cas into showing him his tattoo in case this was another multi-session event. 

He was back within an hour, and quickly ran through Cas’ usual spots in the bunker just to make sure he hadn’t arrived before him. Once he’d checked every possible place, he fled to the kitchen to make his signature burger’s that Cas always raved about. Dean thought he hid it well, but that praise went just a little to his head, making him confident that this meal would work as an excellent bribe if necessary.

He was turning the stove off when he realized that it’d been longer than he thought, and Cas had now been gone for over 3 hours. It seemed longer than his usual sessions, but he figured that maybe it was just a bigger piece this time. He was still slightly worried, but at this point it was more about the warmth of his burgers than the safety of Cas. It turned out he had nothing to worry about in the first place because Cas was home moments later, graciously accepting his burger and lifting his left shirt sleeve to show off a fluffy cat with a burst of color behind it, and one green eye, and one blue. It was beautifully adorable, just like the guinea pig, and Cas’ confidence in showing it to Dean made it even better. Dean was so distracted by the art on Cas’ arm that he didn’t even notice the slight wince across Cas’ face when his back hit the chair.

\-----

They’re in the kitchen when it happens. Dean’s making a pie, and trying to teach Cas how to do it himself. They decided on apple, because it’s a classic, but Cas insisted that they use honeyed apples, so Dean figures it’s enough of a twist. In the back of his mind he thinks about the a honey apple pie seems like it was made just for them, but he would never say that out loud. 

Dean is busy rolling out the dough while Cas gets the apple mixture together. Both of them are fairly equally covered in flour, mostly due to Cas’ lack of understanding how careful you must be with the white powder. Dean joked that they’d have to get matching aprons if Cas wanted to keep helping, but the grin on Cas’ face told him he’d have to follow through on that.  
The oven beeps to signal that it’s preheated just as Dean finishes rolling the dough into the pan. Dean looks over to check Cas’ progress and tells him to grab some cinnamon to sprinkle in, and then to pour the filling into the crust. Sam walks in just as Cas raises his arms, attempting to reach the spices they keep on the top shelf. At first, Dean doesn’t even notice the laughing, because he’s too busy staring at the tattoo on Cas’ hip made visible as his shirt lifts. When he does finally hear Sam’s snickering he turns to face the man who’s simply pointing at Cas. Dean turns back to his friend and backs away slightly, trying to view what Sam thinks is so hilarious. He doesn’t even see anything for the first couple of seconds, but just before he turns to question Sam, he spots it. There, on Cas’ lower back, are the letters D and W. They’re an almost perfect replica of the ones scratched into the Impala, and Dean doesn’t even know how to respond to that.

It seems that Cas must notice Dean’s silence and Sam trying to hold back his laughter, because he lowers his arms to stare at them questioningly. 

“What’s going on?”

Dean is still too stunned to reply, so Sam fills in “When’d ya get the new tattoo, Cas?”

Cas stares at him for a moment, blinking, before saying “I got the cat a couple of weeks ago.”

Dean startles them all by gruffly replying “Not the one he’s talking about.”

Cas’ whole face turns red, and he lowers his gaze to the floor. “Oh. The same time as the cat.” He looks up to Dean. “Do you like this one too?”

“Uh...yeah.” Dean says, practically running out of the room the moment he says it.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Sam sighs, getting up to follow after.

Cas just shrugs and goes back to his baking. 

\-----

Dean knows that there is probably a logical explanation for Cas having that tattoo. Hell, maybe Sam’s name is there somewhere too. Maybe the letters don’t even stand for “Dean Winchester.” They could mean “dark wings” or “deep water” or maybe even “damn witches.” The thing is, Dean’s good at lying to himself, but even he can’t explain this away. He saw it, and Sam saw it. It means something, but what does that mean for Dean? More importantly, what does it mean for Cas?

He hears Sam walk in, but it doesn’t matter. He kind of expected him. The thing is, he wants to talk about it, but what would he even say. He doesn’t know what could have possibly drove Cas to tattoo his name on his back, but he has, and Dean can’t think of a single plausible platonic explanation for it. 

“Okay. What are you thinking?” Sam finally says.

“I don’t even know.”

“Is this a gay panic? Or something else? I need to adjust my tactics.” 

Dean just glares at him.

“Not a gay panic. Got it. So, what’s going on then.”

“I. Don’t. Know. That’s exactly the problem.”

“You know, you could just talk to him.” 

“Yeah, could I Sam?” Dean laughs, but his eyes stay lowered. “What would I say? ‘Hey Cas, you know how you have my name practically tattooed on your ass? What’s that about? You maybe want to make out some time?’ ‘cause that’d go over real well.” 

“It’d be better than sitting in here moping.” 

“Not moping.” Dean grumbles.

“Sure. Dark brooding then. Hey, I guess you are Jon Snow.” 

“So what’s that make Cas? Ygritte.”

“I was thinking Dany, but sure.”

“Cas, the mother of guinea pigs.” Dean laughs. “Thanks, man. I’m never going to say this again, but maybe the talking actually helped.”

“Told ya. Now go get him.”

Dean rushes out of his room before Sam actually finishes his sentence. He figures that Cas is still in the kitchen, hopefully not burning their pie. He’s right, but he never really doubted that. If he’s confident in one thing about this situation, it’s that he knows Cas, probably better than anyone. 

“Oh.” Cas says, startled upon seeing him rush into the room. “Hello, Dean. I think the pie should be ready soon.”  
“Yeah, great.” Dean says absently. He’s slowly stepping closer and closer to Cas now. “I need to ask you something?”

“Of course.” Cas turns to him, bringing their faces a mere few inches apart.

“Why did you get it? My name?”

“Because, the art on my body represents everything I love.”

“Love, huh?” Dean almost whispers.

“Yes, Dean. I have told you that.” Cas says, somehow still seeming calm.

“Yeah, I guess you have.” Dean says, finally bringing their lips together. The kiss is chaste and slow, but perfectly fits the moment. Dean doesn’t need anything more than this, though it might be nice eventually. He just wants to bask in his joy that’s slowly combining with the practically euphoric feeling coming from Cas. He thinks he hears the oven timer going off in the background, but just this once, he decides to leave the pie, because he’s got something a lot sweeter in his arms.


	4. Problems Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end. (That was a reference, points if you get it.) This is just the epilogue to wrap everything up. Congrats on making it to the end, and thanks for reading. Check the end notes for reference pictures of Cas' tattoos, and a link to my tumblr if you want to request a fic or just talk.

It’s a couple of months before Cas suggests getting another tattoo. They’ve been so wrapped up in each other that he just hadn’t been thinking about it. Once he has a moment to breath though, Dean can see in his eyes that there’s an idea swirling around in his head. So, he waits idly by until Cas lets him know that he’s going to head out to get another tattoo. The only thing that makes this time different than the past several announcements is Dean shouting back “Can I come?” and Cas practically beaming at him as he responds “Of course, Dean.”

That’s how Dean ends up meeting Jamie for the first time. He freaks out a little, ‘cause damn is that guy hot, and he’s sure Cas can see it too. It’s clear that they’re pretty close to, as Jamie greets him with a hug and a bright smile when he comes in, before even realizing that Dean was tagging along. 

“Is this him?” Dean hears the man ask.

Cas turns to beam at him, and Dean realizes he never had anything to worry about if Cas was looking at him like that. “It is.”

“Sweet, man. Is it official?” 

“Yes.” Cas says, pulling Dean’s hand into his own.

Dean realizes then that Cas must have told Jamie about his feelings for him, which makes him even more confident that Jamie is not a problem. He finds that he’s actually a really nice guy. He listens intently as Cas describes the tattoo he wants. It turns out he’s listening more than Dean is, because when they both turn to look at him, he hears Jamie ask “So, can I measure you then?”

Dean’s face turns red, and he splutters out “What? Why? No.”

They laugh, and Dean has no clue what’s so funny. He turns to Cas for an explanation, and the man smiles at him and says “Your hand, Dean. For the tattoo.”

“Oh, right…the tattoo.” Dean says slowly.

Jamie holds up the sketch for him to see and Dean finally realizes what everyone was talking about. It’s Dean’s hand on the paper, or at least, it’s meant to be. It looks almost like a replica of the scar he used to have from Cas. He wishes he still had it. He should never have allowed it to be healed away. 

“Hey, do you have time to do two?”

“Yeah, actually.” Jamie says, smirking at him.

“What, Dean? Why?” Cas asks.

“‘’Cause I think my shoulder’s been missing something for a while.”

They both end up walking out of the shop with the hand’s of the other inked on their skin. Dean got his on his shoulder, while Cas opted to get his over his heart. There are bursts of color that Cas chose for both hands. Dean’s are representative of the bright blue glow of Cas’ grace, while Cas’ has the bright rainbow of colors that make up Dean’s vibrant soul. Their hands are linked as they stroll to the impala, and Dean thinks that maybe this one time, all of his problems are solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Here are the links I promised: [Cas' tattoos](http://pin.it/yf-W8B2) and [My Tumblr](https://fantasticalfandomfics.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [FantasticalFandomFics](https://fantasticalfandomfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
